unpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mr. Guy
Hi. I've made you an admin here. Don't forget to confirm your email so that you can retrieve your password next time. Angela (talk) 17:02, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I was on a website called cybernations for awhile. hey welcome back, I was away too due to exams, theres an unregistered user who deleted nearly all the pages and replaced them with stuff insulting you, I undone most of his work but then I had to go to bedLeekduck 11:03, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Logo New here...anyone wanna see the new Ninetails page? Shelly De Pwnzor. http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Logo --Uberfuzzy 21:15, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Thank you VERY much! Bunachu256 Thanks Mr.Guy, you would think with all the users here they would do stuff but they dont, its basically you and me. Alex25 Can I edit the text on stub? I got a good idea and if you dont like it you can change it back. Alex25 You can. Mr. Guy 21:54, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Done, check it out. Alex25 Do you like it? I'll check with cube game now. I am Wii Nintendo. Alex25 Tis done. Alex25 Cube Game says he/she is going to edit here but not much. He/she wants to edit zeldumb more (I put visit zeldumb at the end of the message). Alex25 Im going to change a few templates to make them better. Count Alex25ula vants tovato juice not vlood! 22:54, 31 October 2008 (UTC) I dont know how. Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 16:38, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Check out my unPokemon sotry and Bio at UnCyclopedia. If you want, you can use it. All those words were doen by me :) But remember, no taking it to as your own. have a good day. FOR THE LOLZ Be sure to type it like this in the search box in UnCyclopedia ---> UnPokemon. Also, sorry for taking the name that you used, I hope it's ok if I can. :D THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU... (faints) I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 15:07, 5 December 2008 (UTC) I figured out the sysop stuff and I'm ready. I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 19:03, 5 December 2008 (UTC) The blue blur is my friend from Smashwiki. I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 15:34, 9 December 2008 (UTC) You there? I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 22:24, 17 December 2008 (UTC) The SMW forums suck anyway. What type of Pokemon do you usually use? I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 22:34, 17 December 2008 (UTC) I use grass Pokemon mainly with my usual party being Sceptile, Torterra, Venusaur, Swellow, Rayquaza and another Sceptile. I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 22:40, 17 December 2008 (UTC) I know, I'm here right now! I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 22:14, 18 December 2008 (UTC) THE CHRISTMAS EXAMS, THEY BURN!!! 2+2=7!!! ZOMG I SO SMRT LOLOLOLOLOL!!! Alex25, King 21:07, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Question Ok, I wanna make something for the Wiki. But, it's gotta be a parody right? Well, how exactly do you want me to do it? :LST DragonClan's Camp 18:40, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Your episodes are SOOOOOOOOOO Funny Mr. Guy! Can you do Ash tries to catch an Aipom on Ash's Idiotic Adventures' season 4? Bunachu256 Maybe. Mr. Guy 22:51, January 15, 2010 (UTC) HHey mr guy are you going to come back or can I take over?-Leekduck Hey mate THANKYOU SO MUCH I promise you wont regret it, im going to get lots of editors-Leekduck Shout box Mr Guy do you know how to use the shout box?-leekduck Well let me tell you how then, See at the top of the screen where it says your name anf 'My talk' and 'watchlist' and all that click on More and it will give you a selection of managements, Click manage Widgets and select shout box Shout box is a chat thingy in the side of the screen users can use for quick discussion incase you dident know-Leekduck UnMario Help it's gone crazy there! Please can you unban me, (Reason: Sock???) As I have been banned for no absolute reason, If I am revived I can help restore most of the 90% pages or so which were deleted. Thank you for your time. --Registeel999 16:51, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey, dude. It's me, one of your old buds, Javilus. I just cam here to say hi, and bTW, Yoshikoopa opened up UnAnything Wiki, and all of UnMario's spam winded up there. Great, huh? Javilus 03:50, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello. I've seen UnAnything. The creation of that Wiki was a great way to get rid of all the problems on UnMario. Mr. Guy 20:25, March 4, 2010 (UTC) yer a dick Sorry, guest, but your pages are terrible. Mr. Guy 21:55, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:23, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Could you use and make a new design for the New Wikia Look? (Note: you have to use the NWL skin at the time you design the theme). Also what do you think of Shedinja? I made it m'self, y'know. Manga Maniac 21:50, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Shedninja is a great article. As for the skin, I'll think about it for a while, just so I can get the right skin... Mr. Guy 14:37, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Sysop Don't suppose there's anyway I could become sysop? It's just that this wiki seems so... inactive. Manga (talk • ) 01:33, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon to Pokémon Would you mind if I changed all pages from "Pokemon" to "Pokémon"? It's just a pet peeve of mine. Manga (talk • ) 21:26, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Kum Er, would you say the article on Kum might be a little too rude? Also, it's a stub. Manga (talk • ) 22:38, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Wow I have a hard time believing that you contributed to this wiki long after I abandoned it. It's been years since I've even logged into this wiki using this name. I must congratulate you on a job well done.-- 09:51, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi I'm new mew here Halo for ever grunts beware 09:58, October 22, 2013 (UTC) I will take over I will take over this wiki